


when you take me over

by thegrayness



Series: with our hands over our hearts [12]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Playgrounds, Swing Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Flufftober Day 8: Childhood. (Note: this does not take place in anyone's childhood).





	when you take me over

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: The prompt is childhood but I played myself and wrote the last one about them reminiscing, and I’m not writing them AS children bc I’m not into that. So here you go. ALSO. If there is anything in canon that contradicts this well oh well. 
> 
> The title is from Fantasy by Mariah Carey. Y'all I am just making shit up, I swear to you I hope people don't ever judge based on title, no one would ever read my shit.

“You’ve never even... _ been _ to a playground?”

David doesn’t want to see the look of pity he knows must be on Patrick’s face, so he stares out the window at the fence posts of Mr. Hockley’s farm as they drive past on their way back from a body milk pick up. Patrick takes David’s hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles, and David smothers a smile in his other palm. “We just didn’t… do playgrounds.” He shrugged. 

“I guess I thought Adelina would have taken you guys to a park? To get you out of the house?” Patrick said softly. 

David sighed. “I mean I’ve been to a  _ park _ . That’s not the same thing as a playground.” David didn’t feel like he should mention any of the various times he’d hooked up with someone in a public park well after sundown. Patrick hummed in agreement and took a left, deviating from their usual route home. David assumed Patrick was taking him to the ice cream place on Maynard, as he often did when they drove home from these pickups. Maybe Patrick had found a more efficient way to get there. He closed his eyes against the dull throb behind his eyes. 

When he felt the car come to a stop, David opened his eyes and sat up, startling a bit at his surroundings. He sighed and glared at Patrick. “Just because I haven’t been to a stupid playground doesn’t mean I’m… missing out on anything. You don’t have to fix it.” David was not in any kind of mood for one of Patrick’s big gestures. They’d woken up early to get there and back at a reasonable hour, and David really just wanted to crawl into their bed with a silently supportive and comforting husband. 

Patrick cupped a hand against the side of David’s neck, turning his head so David had to look him in his big, earnest eyes. “I just thought this might be a fun adventure to share.”

Of course, Patrick had to go and be all sincere and button-y when David was trying to wallow in his own wonky brainness. He took a deep breath and nodded, accepting a kiss to his forehead before climbing out of the car. The two of them stretched, joints popping from… the long car ride and  _ not _ age, thank you  _ very _ much. They were parked in front of a… sad excuse for a playground if David understood their magic correctly from Patrick’s childhood stories. There was a metal slide, which—imagine that on a hot summer’s day? A swing-set next to it, and then a small structure that maybe was supposed to be a log cabin? On which David imagined young children could figure out some kind of makebelieve game to play. 

Patrick took David’s hand and led him over to the swing set. “This is by far the best part of every playground.” David looked dubiously at the “swings.”

“Somehow I’m not convinced,” David said, pulling his hand back and crossing his arms. But Patrick kept smiling and sat down in the seat of the swing on the left, wiggling to center himself. He kicked his legs out and swung forward a little. 

“Come on, David. I promise if you hate it, we’ll just go and pick up ice cream from Pinecone.” Patrick was giving him that look again, and David was helpless against it. Shame on Patrick for bringing it out in the first place. David edged closer to the free swing, wrapping long fingers around the chain-link that hung from the top bar. He reached down to wipe any dirt off the seat, but Patrick’s hand shot out to stop him. “Careful, that one’s bent,” he said softly, pointing to a spot low in the chain where part of a link was sticking out—jagged and sharp-looking. “Your sweater.” He ran a palm along David’s side to indicate where it might have snagged. “Here, take mine.” He stood and ushered David into his spot. 

David sat down gingerly, shuffling his butt awkwardly into the seat. “Well?” He asked, looking at Patrick expectantly. “Am I going to have to swing myself here?”

Patrick grinned. “Do you… know how?” David rolled his eyes. 

“I once dated three Cirque du Soleil cast members, I think I can handle a playground swing. I was just  _ wondering _ if you were going to push me.” It’s not as if David  _ wanted _ to be pushed anyway. 

“I’ll push you, David,” Patrick murmured, stepping behind him and getting his hands around David’s hips to give him a hard shove. David gasped, fingers tightening around the chains on either side of him, his stomach dropping as he glided back down and then back up. He kicked his feet out on his next descent, feeling the fruits of his effort as he crested a few feet higher than before. 

Patrick whooped and cheered obnoxiously, and David laughed delightedly as he got even higher the next time, just a few inches too high for his comfort, so he let his legs rest, enjoying the pleasant swooping in his heart as the swing slowed and slowed and slowed until he let his feet drop a little so he could drag them in the grass and come to a stop. He was breathing hard, and he held a hand against his cheek, looking around as if to check no one saw him so… carefree. He looked at Patrick, who was leaning against the pole of the swing set looking annoyingly smug. 

“So,” he started, stepping between David’s knees. “How’d it compare to your Cirque du Soleil threesome?”

David rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Patrick's hips, pressing a cheek to his torso. “It was three of them  _ and _ me. So.” He felt a laugh rumble through Patrick’s chest. 

“I stand corrected. Do I want to know the verdict then?” Patrick slid a hand into David’s hair and turned his face up. David knew Patrick was teasing but felt compelled to answer. 

“Oh, honey,” he sighed. “There’s no contest.”


End file.
